musicfactsfandomcom-20200213-history
HiMyNameisMark Blog
HiMyNameIsMark (or HiMyNameIsMark.com) was a site that ran from 2007 to 2011. Hello Again. On November 18th, 2008, Mark Hoppus posted a blog that (at the time) started a rumor amongst blink-182 fans. "hello to you. it’s been a long time since i’ve posted anything here on the himynameismark site. i haven’t had it in me. these past two months have been the hardest times that i can remember, and i hope that we never see anything like this ever again. first losing our dear friend and longtime producer jerry finn, and then the plane crash that happened in september, taking our friends chris and che. even two months later, i still can’t believe what happened, and it’s too much to talk about. but let me say that i think about little chris every single day, and the world is not the same without him. he is one of the best people i’ve ever known. we travelled the world together, spending countless hours on busses and planes, in hotel lobbies and dressing rooms. we worked together, laughed, and played jokes on people. when i saw him in the studio, no matter if it were with blink-182, +44, or an unknown band i was producing, chris would walk right in, introduce himself, make some jokes, and make sure everyone was taken care of. he made everyone feel at home. like they were family. every person he met was a friend for life, and he could talk to anyone. it didn't matter if it was the biggest star in the world or someone waiting to get into a show, little chris treated everyone as a friend. he was a dear friend to me. i’m so sad that he is not here right now. there are just no words. i’m also so thankful that travis and DJ AM made it out of the plane that horrible night. travis is a brother to me, and since the crash he has gone through more than i can even imagine. from the day after the plane went down, when i saw him in the burn unit out in georgia, to the hospital here in LA, to seeing him at home, his recovery is nothing short of amazing. every day gets a little better. and not only is he my brother, but also the best drummer and musician i’ve ever seen. the man was born to play drums, and it is great to see him starting to get back into the studio and behind his kit. as for me, i have been getting back to work as well. a couple of weeks ago i went into the studio with our lunar activities, to finish up their record. chris holmes and i recorded three more of their songs, and they are in the final mixing stage right now. then last week i went out to new york city to introduce all time low at the 2008 woodie awards for mtvu. the day i got back into town i went right into the studio with my friend richard gibbs, who scores films. he had a rough idea of a song for the movie he is currently working on, and he wanted me to come in and collaborate with him on it. we spent five straight days in the studio and came up with a really fun track for a movie called “fired up,” that comes out next year. it’s good to be singing again, and getting back into it. now this week chris holmes and i are working on a theme song for a tv show. today it passed the first round of approvals, and now it goes up to the big time producer people for their thoughts. hopefully it’ll be seen on a television near you very soon. check local listings. in the midst of everything else that has happened lately, tom, travis, and i have all spoken together. first through a number of phone calls, and then a couple of weeks ago we all hung out for a few hours. they’ve all been great, very positive conversations. we’re just reconnecting as friends after four years of not talking. it’s a good thing. obviously the first question for a lot of people will be “does this mean a blink-182 reunion?” the answer is none of us know. we haven’t talked about it at all. right now it’s just good for the three of us to see one another, reconnect, and let the past be the past. the events of the past two months supersede everything that happened before. life is too short." Today The World Became A Lot Less Musical On August 21st, 2008, Mark Hoppus posted a blog about the passing of Jerry Finn. "one of my best friends passed away today. jerry finn was one of the most talented, funniest, coolest, smartest, and honest people i’ve ever known. he was true in every sense of the word. true in his love of music, true in his friendships. jerry loved life. he was happiest when quietly making music he loved, and loudly making fun of everything he didn’t. when i think of times spent with jerry, all i can think of is us laughing. so much laughter. he’s just one of those guys with the quickest wit in the room. he also knows more about music than anyone. and i mean that seriously. he knows musicians, instruments, amplifiers, recording equipment, engineers, producers, albums, and studios like some people know sports statistics. jerry could tell you who played what instrument on which track of pretty much any album you could name, and then go on to tell you who produced it, who engineered it, in what room of which studio, and so on. it’s really kind of amazing. he worked on many of my favorite albums of all time, and helped shape the sound and direction of blink-182 from enema of the state all the way through to the end and into +44. he was into family guy, south park, and mr show before anyone else had even heard of those shows. and when my son was born, while everyone else was sending us baby blankets and teddy bears, jerry and his girlfriend gave him a tiny extra small black leather jacket covered in metal studs and ramones pins. i’m sitting here now and i don’t even know what to type. i’m at a loss for words. nothing i can say will come close to describing what an amazing human being jerry was. his talent, his laughter, his love of life. every day i spent with jerry over the past ten years i feel like he taught me something new about music, or recording. or life. i think everyone who knew jerry would say the same thing. i feel blessed to have worked with and learned so much from him. but most of all i am honored to call him my dear friend. jerry, i miss you already." Category:Website Category:Mark Hoppus